


i hear your voice on the phone and i'm no longer alone

by unsaved_misc



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Calls, M/M, hand holding, or is it early morning...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: adam calls eric at a very strange time
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	i hear your voice on the phone and i'm no longer alone

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first sex ed fic bc i just started watching the show recently but aaaa!! i hope u enjoy :))

finding the right shade of foundation was extremely hard for eric, especially when his shopping center of choice were the local drugstore, and he didn’t have any friends that were particularly talented in the makeup department. everything seemed too light, or it showed up wrong in the camera, and it wasn’t like he could ask otis for help. he was about as useful as a brick wall. and it’s not like anwar would text him back (at least 3 messages had gone on read by now). so, eric just had to work with what he’d had, using his miscellaneous makeup tools and the light up mirror otis had gifted him a while ago to make up for a birthday present. he liked doing his makeup in the early hours between day and night, when the entire house was calm and quiet except for the music playing on his laptop. he felt secure and safe, even if he wasn’t getting the right amount of sleep. as he finished up the base layer of his face and was deciding what theme he should go for, his phone started ringing.  
‘strange,’ he thought, ‘the only person who would call right now is a telemarketer or something.’ wondering if it was otis calling for some late night sex advice, eric flipped his phone over to look at the caller id. significantly surprised, he saw that it was adam calling him. hoping everything was okay, eric answered.  
“adam?” he asked, trying to keep his voice down. he could hear some rustling on the other end.  
“yeah.” adam answered, short and gruff as he always was. eric blinked.  
“it’s um...it’s 5:36 am, adam.” he stated, looking through his eyeshadow palette and deciding on a navy blue-purple combination. he dusted some product onto his brush and put his phone on speaker on his desk.  
“you want me to hang up, then?”  
“no! no, please don’t. was just wondering if you knew the time.” he hoped that adam wasn’t in trouble or something, even though the boy had been working a lot harder to improve himself.

“yeah. couldn’t sleep, i guess.” he replied, and eric found himself having to take up the majority of the conversation because of adam’s silence. calls were harder to deal with, being in person was much different. adam was always an actions rather than words kind of guy.   
“‘m sorry. anything in particular keeping you awake?” eric asked, continuing to work on applying his makeup. he could still hear rustling, and wondered what adam was doing. maybe walking somewhere? he did like taking strolls at nighttime.   
“nah, not really. maybe too much caffeine, dunno. just felt like calling you.” eric smiled, always appreciating how honest adam was with his romantic gestures. that’s what eric needed: honesty.   
“i’m always here for you if you wanna talk, adam. you know that. i’ll never judge you like...well, you know.” he didn’t finish the sentence but they both knew who he was talking about.  
“yeah, yeah, all that mushy shit.” eric snorted at adam’s dry tone. he always managed to make him laugh.

“there was actually something i wanted to mention, i totally forgot.” eric said, as if a lightbulb had appeared over his head.  
“mm?”  
“there’s going to be a showing of some old movie at the theater,’ a streetcar named desire’, i think? i know you’re not really into old films or anything like that, but otis is busy with maeve and...well. do you wanna go with me?” eric stopped what he was doing, as if for dramatic effect, hoping that adam would say yes. there was a brief pause on the other end before adam finally answered.  
“yeah. yeah, sure.”   
eric grinned and danced in his seat in excitement, but remained as calm and composed as he could over the phone.  
“great! yes! i’m excited to see it with you.”  
“just as a warning, i might ask you a lot of questions. those movies are confusing.” adam admitted, and eric chuckled.  
“don’t worry, adam. otis has taught me enough about film study for a millenia. i’ve got you.” the two talked about school and gossip for a bit, mostly eric going on a rambling rant and adam supplying grunts of agreement every now and then, long enough for eric to finish his makeup and relax on his bed. just as there was a pause in the conversation, eric staring up at his ceiling, adam spoke up.  
“eric?”  
“yeah?”  
“look out your window.”   
the words triggered a fight or flight response for eric, but listening to adam’s words, he cautiously stood and crossed over to his window, pulling back the curtain. in the low, dark lighting, illuminated in streetlights, was his boyfriend, adam. he was wearing his infamous brown coat, his phone held up to his ear. eric smiled, the situation a pleasant surprise.

“well, look who’s here.” eric commented, a grin on his face. he watched adam smile. “should i come outside?”  
“no, no.” adam spoke, coming closer to the house. “i’m climbing up. stay put.”  
the call ended and eric sighed, throwing his phone onto the bed and slipping on a large hoodie. he waited hoping that adam wouldn’t fall off, and finally saw his boyfriend clamber onto the roof. he knocked on the window and eric shushed him, opening it.

“come on.” adam held out a hand, urging him.  
“if i fall off this roof, i’m suing you, groff.” eric said, his nail polished-hand gripping adam’s.  
“call me that again and i’ll throw you off.” adam threatened, though there was no malice behind it. eric closed his window to just a crack and carefully took a seat next to adam. he hadn’t even realized the sun was beginning to rise, the sky a periwinkle with stars slowly fading away. the air felt cool and crisp, autumn in full swing. eric turned to see adam staring at him.  
“what is it?” eric asked.  
“you look pretty.” adam admitted, a blush coming to eric’s face.  
“o-oh. thank you.” eric said softly, always nervous to take compliments. he slid his hand back into adam’s, who squeezed tightly. hand holding was one thing adam had gotten more comfortable with lately, finally beginning to initiate it instead of eric all the time. it was progress, and eric was proud of him.   
“i wanted to give you something.” adam said quietly, reaching into his jacket. he pulled out two small pieces of paper, handing them over to eric. upon examining them, eric gasped to see that they were two tickets to ‘a streetcar named desire.’ 

“adam! but you...but i…”  
“i got them earlier today. i guess we were on the same wavelength or...whatever.”  
eric stared at adam with an excited look on his face before throwing his arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
“heh. woah.” adam mumbled, though he hugged back just as tight.   
“gosh, adam. you’re so thoughtful.”  
“i doubt that.”  
eric pulled back, staring at him with an appalled look on his face.  
“what are you talking about, adam? you bought me tickets for a movie i might like, and i didn’t even ask you to! that’s very thoughtful.” adam didn’t seem to object, just smiled softly and nodded. the two went in comfortable silence once again, watching the sun start to peek over the horizon.  
“tell you what.” eric spoke, and adam’s head tilted to look at him. “i get dressed, i leave a note for my parents, and we go walk to get breakfast at that renovated diner in town. what do you think?” adam just nodded.  
“yeah. sure.” he grinned, one of the few things that eric always looked forward to. making adam smile was something eric always wanted to achieve. though eric was supposed to go back through his window and get ready, he couldn’t help but stay for a while longer, watching the sky turn a pretty shade of orange and pink with adam by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed, please leave feedback!! i love y'all ;00 <333


End file.
